Викиверситет:Заявки на получение „кепок“/Архив/2009/11
---- Запрос на права администратора в русской секции (Administrator access) Я прошу права администратора в русской секции здесь. И прошу вашей поддержки. S.J. 03:29, 13 November 2009 (UTC) I ask the rights of the administrator in Russian section here. Also I ask your support. S.J. 03:32, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) Поддерживаю (Support) # Поддерживаю. Избрание Вашей кандидатуры с любой точки зрения, наиболее справедливое и разумное решение. Almalakhov 05:28, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) # Поддерживаю. Согласен с мнением Almalakhov-а NSA 09:12, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) # За, для открытия проекта Вами было сделано многое, если не всё. Только, пожалуйста, не пользуйтесь больше автопереводчиком при создании правил ;-> Lvova 09:17, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) #: Я постараюсь, надеюсь при необходимости, теперь будут участники, которые смогут мне помочь обойтись без автопереводчиков :) S.J. 09:22, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) # Поддерживаю. Участники найдутся. Kirgintseva 09:41, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) # За. Сергей, Вы сделали это! -- А.Крымов 10:21, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) #: Спасибо, но без всех вас это было бы не возможно, и каждому в отдельности я благодарен. Я рассчитываю, что у нас сложится дружный и плодотворный коллектив ! Только вместе мы сила :) S.J. 10:39, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) #He has proven during the incubation betawikiversity, maintenance of pages in Russian. Now that Wikiversity is independent, it will keep these rules and I trust him to manage independently the new Wikiversity.Crochet.david 12:44, 13 ноября 2009 (UTC) # Поддерживаю.А.Лысенко 07:26, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) # Обеими руками за. Я только зарегистрировался, но слежу за бета-версией уже довольно давно, и основной двигательной силой Проекта были (и, наверное, будете) Вы. Так что никто кроме Вас не может быть лучшим администратором Викиверситета. Anonim 10:11, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) Нейтрален (Neutral) # --Lukas9950 14:28, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) Отвергаю (Oppose) # I'm leery of promoting a user who has been blocked more than ten times on Russian Wikipedia because of different reasons (uncivility, edit warring, etc). VasilievVV 14:03, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) #: It is an individual question - why me pursue on ruwiki !? S.J. 14:13, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) #:: Calm down, nobody pursues you. I am not the only sysop who has blocked you. VasilievVV 14:22, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) #::: Probably English colleagues not in a course, but in ruwiki for a long time already there is a group of administrators working in arrangement. In any case it does not concern to RU Wikiversity, where friendly atmosphere has started to be formed. S.J. 14:28, 14 ноября 2009 (UTC) Итог Флаг администратора был присвоен стюардами. vvvt 22:23, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) Временное админство Коллеги, никто не возражает против того, чтобы мне на месяц (до 16 декабря 2009) присвоили временно флаг администратора, чтобы я мог помогать по техническим вопросам, особенно пока постоянный администратор ещё не избран? vvvt 20:53, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) : На сколько я понимаю этот флаг у Вас и так есть, и не временный ? S.J. 20:57, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) : Или Вы его сдали вместе с импортом ? S.J. 21:00, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) : Да, и может Вы поясните откуда у Вас появился флаг администратора и импортера на период импорта ? Чтобы Вы делали запрос - никто не видел ? S.J. 21:11, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) :: Я попросил стюардов по вневикипедийным каналам дать мне на пару дней флаг (администратор/импортёр), чтобы управится с импортом, так как у меня есть большой опыт в этом занятии (например, импортировал португальский Викиверситет). Мне его дали, сегодня я его попросил у меня забрать, так как закончил процедуру импорта. vvvt 21:25, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) : Вы меня извините, но лично я все-таки буду против. Во-первых, я предпочитаю дождаться решения по моему запросу, думаю в течении недели этот вопрос решится. Во-вторых, ваш голос против меня, на сколько я понимаю как раз и задерживает данный вопрос. Ну, и в третьих, вы могли бы предложить стюардам (раз вы с ними "на короткой ноге") - дать временный флаг мне, пока решается вопрос о постоянном. А не хочу, чтобы вы поняли меня не правильно, мне просто кажется, что это будет несколько непоследовательно и нечестно по отношению ко мне, а против вас лично я не имею ничего против. S.J. 21:39, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) :: Я вас понимаю. Тогда я пойду попросить у стюардов побыстрее обрабоать ваш запрос. vvvt 22:08, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) ::: Спасибо. S.J. 22:14, 16 ноября 2009 (UTC) Категорически против. SA ru 14:00, 17 ноября 2009 (UTC)